The City Of Lost Canines
by sora12212
Summary: Shippo is kidnapped and tortured after the gang finds a mysterious city, he can't escape in anyway possible, and is to have his soul sacrificed at The Flame. Wll he survive? Or is Shippo going to be killed?
1. The City Of Lost Canines

**I couldn't help it! A certain user inspired me! His/Her story is called "Midnight Love" You should try it! Review that story! REVIEW LIKE THE WIND MY DOGGIES AND KITTIES! *coughcoughpantpant* ANYWAAAAY.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha. Besides, how to hell could I own it? I'm younger than 18! Pfft, anyway, I just don't own it! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!**

* * *

InuYasha was glaring at Shippo while he was happily munching away at a cookie.

"You little brat! You stole my food!" He growled at Shippo.

Shippo looked at InuYasha mutinously. "No, I didn't! Kagome gave me this extra cookie!" He retorted, bolting up a tree. His eyes squinted in irritation.

InuYasha snarled to himself and turned away, grumbling. "Little brat..."

"You two stop it! We need to keep moving!" Kagome stood up and walked to the willow tree Shippo was in. "C'mon Shippo, I'll carry you!" She held her hands to catch him. Shippo smiled happily and jumped down into Kagome. She held him in her arms and began to walk with Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.

"I heard there's a city a couples miles ahead, it's called, The City Of Lost Canines..." Miroku read the map, he narrowed his eyes as he said the name of the city.

"That's a weird name, are you sure that isn't a nickname?" Sango asked, curious about the city.

"Yeah, that's its official name. I'm sure that will be interesting!" Miroku chuckled. "Especially for InuYasha!" He added, laughing a bit more uncontrollably.

"What's the supposed to mean?" InuYasha growled, his fist had a anger mark on it as he pounded Miroku on the head. Miroku had a wave of white tears fall down his face. "Oww..."

Kagome giggled. "And for Shippo!"

Shippo laughed along with her. This was going to be interesting.

After they had reached to the entrance of the city, the began to take in their surroundings.

Two statues rested on either side of the opening to the city. They were wolves, sitting high and proudly, stone cravings that looked very lifelike.

Then, as though on cue, the wolves turned their heads toward the group.

the first wolf spoke, "What is your purpose here?" He voice was deep, and rough, as though he hadn't spoken in years.

The second wolf followed, "When will you leave?"

Sango took a step forward. "We came to rest, we have been traveling for days, and we're exhausted. We would appriciate it if you let us through."

Then Kagome stepped forward. "We'll leave in a couple days, we've only come to rest."

The stone wolves seemed to consider their answers. then the first wolf finally replied, "Very well. You may enter the city, but only for a few days, no less. " Then the second wolf spoke once again, "Be warned, this city is no laughing matter, leave as soon as your time is up."

Then, without waiting for a reply, the stone carvings went back to their original position, and froze.

Sango smiled, and walked forward, Kagome following her, followed by the rest of the group. "That, was awkward." InuYasha blurted out.

Kagome shivered. "They kinda freaked me out."

Then, as they walked through the city, it was eerily silent, no sounds at all, and it felt as though there was more, then just silence.

The whole gang jumped as a boy tripped over in front of him. Another little one toppling on top of him, they laughed and didn't seem to notice that a bunch of new people were in front of them.

The boy who had tackled the one who tripped, looked at the group. "Hi!" He chirped. One weird trait about this boy, is that he had little brown dog ears, one was folded, and hanging down, while the other was standing straight up. The rest of him was human.

The other boy had a tiny, fluffy little tail. It wagged furiously as though tussled with each other on the ground.

Shippo seemed to be very intrigued by the boys, although he has more canine traits than they do. InuYasha didn't even care.

"Do you know where we can find a place to stay for a couple days?" Kagome asked, with her sweet, kind voice.

The boy who had been pinned pushed the other off. "You can stay with me and my brother, but only for a week." He pointed to himself. "I'm Shirokii, and that's my brother, Tanymaii! We also have a sister, but she's only a little girl, she can't play like us yet, Daddy says she'll get hurt."

Kirara bounced forward and jumped onto Shirokii, mewling playfully. "Where is your house?" Kagome added, letting down Shippo so he can get a closer look.

"Follow us!" Tanymaii cheered, he began to sprint forward, down the path, Shirokii following him, his tail flying behind him.

The whole group ran to catch up,and they finaly reached a small cottage, with old, ready to fall apart wood. The boys ran inside while the group followed, out of breath slightly. "Daddy!" Shirokii called.

Steps followed, and an old, tired looking man stpped out. "Yes, Shirokii? Who are these visitors?" The man had a frail, sick voice.

I'm Kagome! Nice to meet you!" She bowed slightly.

"My name is Sango." Sango followed.

"InuYasha." Growled InuYasha.

"I'm Shippo!" Shippo chirped.

"My name is Miroku, it is an honor to meet you." Miroku introduced.

"Meow~!" Mewled Kirara.

"And this is Kirara, my little kitty!" Sango left out that she could change into a giant, lethal tiger.

"Welcome to our home! Are you going to stay? How long?" The father asked. "And so sorry, rude not to introduce myself, I am Myaki." Myaki told them.

"Only for a couple days!" InuYasha muttered irritably.

"Alright, then! I'll get you associated with your beds!" Myaki smiled, as he glanced at Shirokii and Tanymaii. "My boys, can you please check on your sister? I need to know if she needs her dinner yet."

The boys skipped off, and the group began to follow Myaki into another room.

* * *

**Sorry for ending it on a crappy note, it's just that is was getting FREAKIN LOOOOONG.**

**Pleeeeease don't worry! The next chapter will be more...**

**Exciting! *does crappy kung fu move***

**Scary! *does, LE GASP***

**And, most of all...**

**GETTING ON WITH THE PLOT! *does flail dance***

**Reviews are LOVED AND WORSHIPPED! YOU GET COOKIES AND CAKE IF YOU DOOO!**

**I'll also update faster...*hinthint***


	2. Feelings

**Disclaimer: Pleeeeease! I DON'T InuYasha! All respect and credit goes to its rightful owners! I DON'T OWWNN IIIIIT!**

**Hehe! I love this story~ Especially Shippo!**

* * *

"Nice place for a bunch of poor rats." InuYasha stood above his mat, then, unfortunately for him, a familiar quote split the air. "Sit boy!"

InuYasha crashed down on the floor with the impact of meteor. "Aaahhooowwww..." He whined. Shippo bit back a laughing fit. He saw Shirokii and Tanymaii run outside, Shirokii stayed inside for a second, "Daddy, can we go outside? Oh! And Shisake is sill awake! She's coming."

Myaki nodded. "Alright, you can go outside, be careful!" He warned. Shirokii nodded and bounded outside.

Shippo looked to the side, he saw a girl walk out of a room. He instantly felt a warm feeling overtake him. He guessed this was Shisake, she had a big, puffy tail like Shippo's the only difference is that is was white as snow, she had little fox ears that stood out on the top of her head, also white. As she got closer Shippo noticed she had light blue eyes, with silver swirled in. She had a small ponytail, her hair was black as ink. She had pale skin and fox feet, like Shippo's.

Yawning, she looked up at Myaki. "Hey, Dad!" She greeted happily. "And who are these people?" She asked.

"Visitors, you know what?" He added. He leaned in closer, and whispered, "You look quite like that little boy there." Myaki murmured in Shisake's ear.

Shisake walked forward, her blue eyes curious. "I'm Shisake!" She held out her hand to Shippo.

Shippo reached out his hand and touched Shisake's hand. "I'm Shippo..." He managed to croak out. He felt as though he was going to collapse.

"You wanna go outside with me?" Shisake asked, her tail flitted around excitedly. The bow in her hair was a sharp silver, it reminded Shippo of swords. "Sure..." He replied, still having trouble talking.

InuYasha seemed to notice tht Shippo was exceptionaly shy with this girl, and he smirked at him, telling him he was goig to be made fun of later.

Shisake pulled his hand with her, and they ran outside. The black haired fox girl looked around, then ran forward towards what looked like a forest park. "I need to go to my secret place." Shisake whispered.

"I'm not accepted into this city, so we need to keep hidden." Shisake pulled Shippo into the forest, after running for what seemed like an eternity, they came up to a pile of leaves, branches, and a bush with huckleberries on it. Shisake removed all the leaves, branches and debris that covered the entrance.

"Where does that lead to?" Shippo asked, blushing a bit.

"It leads to my secret place, you can come with me!" She exclaimed happily, Shisake jumped inside, Shippo following close behind her.

After running in the tunnel, which actually was very well-designed, it being about the size of the top of Kagome's legs, and other tunnels, probably to confuse other founders.

Light burst through an opening, moonlight. Shisake climbed out, and Shippo did the same. Then he discovered why Shisake wanted to keep this a secret.

There was a large, circular pond in the middle of a clearing, it was more like a lake, though. The reflection of the moon shone off it like a mirror, it made the water look an unexplainable, late evening blue, with black rimming the edges, and the reflection of everything sketched with silver.

Surrounding them, were trees, it probably was part of the forest, but too deep for too many people to wander into, besides, this was off the path of dirt, and completely concealed by the trees.

Bushes lines the rim of the entire clearing, holly bushes, blueberry bushes, and everything else you can think of. There were even grape vines in some places. You could climb them, to get at the small, round, pieces of fruit.

And to top it all off, there was a small meadow with tall grass, till about Shippo's elbows, that had several dandelions in it, Shisake looked at Shippo, her blue eyes in the moonlight made them look dark, royal blue. "Wanna go sit by the lake?" She asked quietly. "It's my favorite." She added.

The kitsune nodded, walking towards it, the grass was soft and springy, he could just sleep on it. He sat by a ledge, Shisake sat next to him, putting her fox paws in the water, rippling it, making the pictures shake and wiggle.

Suddenly, a twig snapped, telling them they weren't alone. Shippo stood protectively in front of Shisake, the bushes rustled, and the sight nearly scared Shippo out of his skin.

A giant, gray wolf stepped through the bushes, his tongue lolled out, and his eyes gleamed.


	3. Captured

**Disclaimer: Pleeease! I DON'T InuYasha! I. JUST. DON'T.**

**I wanted a bow not a snail! I am a bow. -.-# XD**

* * *

"Ohh, look, foxes. At least I have something good to bring back!" The wolf laughed, the wolf was giant, the back could easily reach up to InuYasha's hip, and he had teeth that were sharp as daggers.

Shippo trembled, but tried to look as though he wasn't scared at all, Shisake trembled even more violently, she was truly scared, and showing it.

"Hmm...Maybe I'll take the boy for dinner, and I'll take the girl for the rest of the family, hahaha!" He purred, then, quick as a bullet, he lunged forward, and knocked Shippo off balance. "Take this, you brat!" The wolf barked, and bit into Shippo's shoulder, blood splurting out in large amounts.

Shippo screamed as he was knocked aside, he gripped his shoulder and felt warm liquid soak everywhere. "Ugh...That hurt..." He growled, gritting his teeth.

"Shippo!"

Shippo's thoughts were interrupted when his name was called. He jolted up, sending a shock of pain across his shoulder, he tried ignoring it, and he ran forward. "Shisake!"

The kitsune looked at Shisake, the wolf was holding her head and the rest of her body down while biting into her chest. Shippo bolted forward. "Stop it!" He jumped onto the wolf's back and bit down. "Heart scar!" He screeched.

The wolf howled and bucked up. Running away from Shisake, He ran into a tree. "Heart scar!" Shippo chomped down again. The canine smiled as he twisted his head around and grabbed Shippo by his leg, and swung him around, knocking him harshly into a tree, so harshly, the tree shook, and several leaves fell.

The back of his head throbbed, and Shippo saw black stars swirling in his vision.

Then, the wolf let him down, but before Shippo could move, he felt teeth sink into his shoulder, the same one he was wounded on. "Gah!" He screamed.

"I'll tear you too pieces, you mangy fox!" The canine snarled. He then smashed Shippo to the ground.

Shippo felt his vision swim, then, blackout...

* * *

Shisake felt the blood flow out of her like a waterfall. Her sight began to fade. She looked to see if Shippo was okay, but instead she saw his unconcious form being carried away with the wolf. Did the wolf forget about her?

She lay her head back and clenched her fist. She couldn't do _anything_ to save Shippo. Was she going to die here? What about...

Then she closed her eyes, and let the black pool of unconciousness take over.

* * *

"Huh?" Shisake shot open her eyes. "Shippo! Ack!" She gripped her chest. "Ow...I need to warn the others!" She got up, the blood must've dried, it looked disgusting. The sun shone brightly, and the sky had many clouds lining it. There was going to be a storm later on.

After stumbling through the forest and making it back to the house, she walked inside. "Dad! People!" She yelled.

"Shisake! What happened to your chest?" Her dad, Myaki came rushing to the scene, picking is daughter up. "Don't worry about me! Shippo is the one that's in trouble!" Shisake exclaimed.

InuYasha walked out of one of the rooms. "Huh..? Shippo? What happened? You guys ran into trouble?" His voice became harsher at every word.

Shisake began to sob. "Sh-Shippo and me were at our sercret spot, and-and then a giant wolf came...and Shippo was taken away!" Shisake blubbered. Tears streaming down her face like ribbons.

"Don't cry Shisake, I'm sure you did all you can, we'll find Shippo..." Kagome soothed.

"No! I've heard the legends! Wolves would sacrifice one of their prisoners every full moon at The Flame!" Shiske tried wiping away her tears with her arm.

"When's the next full moon?"

"Tomorrow!" Shisake screamed, sobbing uncontollably.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN.**


End file.
